7 Pages of Kushina's Diary
by emdecepe
Summary: [COMPLETE] 7 halaman dalam buku harian Uzumaki Kushina. Menceritakan tentang kegiatan sehari-harinya selama 7 hari menuju ke ulang tahun suaminya, sang Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Dan selama 7 hari itu juga, Kushina menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk memberikan kejutan kepada suami tercintanya.
1. 19th January

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Special for Minato's birthday, 25th January**_

* * *

_**Konoha, 19th January**_

Hari yang melelahkan… aku baru saja pulang dari misi. Setelah sampai di Konoha, tentu saja aku langsung ke rumah keduaku, Ichiraku Ramen! Aku geli dengan pernyataan kalau Ichiraku Ramen itu adalah rumah keduaku. Haha, itu perkataan Minato. Tapi memang benar sih, Ichiraku itu memang seperti rumahku sendiri. Menyediakan masakan kesukaanku dan memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri bagiku. Teuchi-_san_ hebaaat! ^^

Seperti biasanya kalau sepulang dari misi, Minato menunggu di depan rumah untuk menyambutku. Pagi ini pun juga. Anak itu kurang kerjaan sekali sepertinya. Tapi tadi ia tidak sendirian, ia bersama Obito dan Rin. Obito menyapaku dengan riang dan Rin memberikan rangkaian bunga miliknya. Indahnya~ dan… aku iri dengannya. Waktu aku seumur gadis itu, aku tidak bisa melakukan_ ikebana_. Alasannya, tidak ada yang mengajari aku.

Saat aku lihat Minato menunggu di teras rumah, aku bingung. Ia sudah memakai seragam _jounin_ dan jubah _Hokage_-nya tetapi kenapa ia tidak berangkat ke kantor ya? Ia menjawab, saat ia tahu hari ini aku akan pulang, dia akan menunggu sampai aku pulang setelah itu berangkat ke kantor Hokage. Dasar bodoh. Mengingat aku tidak langsung pulang ke rumah dan justru ke Ichiraku, aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Minato. Oh iya, tadi Kakashi tidak ada ya? _Etto_… Kakashi 'kan masuk ANBU, jadi dia suka disibukkan dengan misi-misi.

_I wonder, what are my parents doing right now?_

Lupakan saja lah, aku lelah dan aku mengantuk. _Oyasuminasai!_

* * *

** To be continue... Review please?**

**-Horigoshi Arisa-**


	2. 20th January

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Special for Minato's birthday on 25th January.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

* * *

_**Konoha, 20**__**th**__** January**_

Ternyata, kemarin adalah hari terakhirku dalam menjadi misi dan menjadi _shinobi_. Sekarang aku hanya orang biasa. Menjalani kegiatan sehari-hari sebagai orang biasa, melakukan aktivitas seperti ibu rumah tangga lainnya. Mungkin aku akan sangaaaat bosan. Bukan mungkin, sudah pasti sangat bosan. Aku sangat benci Minato! Kenapa dia memaksaku untuk berhenti menjadi _shinobi_? Oh, ayolah! Aku tidak lemah, apalagi aku ini adalah _Jinchuriki_ Kyuubi! Minato _no baka_! Untuk apa selama ini aku belajar menjadi _shinobi _walau akhirnya aku berhenti menjadi shinobi dan menjalani tugas sebagai istri dan ibu?

Tunggu, ibu?

Aku baru ingat, aku sedang mengandung. Dokter bilang, aku akan melahirkan pada tanggal 10 Oktober nanti. Aku lupa memberitahukan pada Minato, tapi… Lima hari lagi adalah 25 Januari. Itu artinya…

Ulang tahun sang Yondaime Hokage. Namikaze Minato. Suamiku.

Ya ampun, kenapa kau benar-benar pikun, Kushina?! Apa yang akan aku persiapkan untuk ulang tahun Minato –_ttebane_?! Kalau soal berita aku hamil, tentu saja itu hadiah yang paling utama. Tapi 'kan tidak lucu, aku hanya memberikan kejutan seperti itu, kepada Hokage pula. Aku 'kan juga ingin dianggap menjadi istri yang baik. Kira-kira aku akan membuat apa ya? Makanan kesukaan Minato mungkin? Ah, Minato pernah berkata, ia suka semua masakanku. Rangkaian bunga? _Cake_? Ah, aku benar-benar harus minta bantuan pada Rin. Bagaimana dengan Kakashi dan Obito? Dua bocah ingusan itu tidak akan membantu. Yang ada, mereka malah bertengkar dan tidak membantu sama sekali.

Oke, aku akan memberikan kejutan yang sangaaaaat istimewa untuk Minato!

_Yosh! Ganbatte_, Kushina! ^^

* * *

**To be continue...**

**Oke... pendek ya? Tentu saja, ini 'kan drabble haha. **

**Mind to review?**

**-Horigoshi Arisa-**


	3. 21st January

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_****__**Special for Minato's birthday, 25th January**_

* * *

_**Konoha, 21**__**st**__** January**_

Hari yang menyenangkan!

Sekarang aku baru menyadari, menjadi orang biasa itu tidak buruk juga. Beban pikiran berkurang dan waktuku untuk bersantai menjadi lebih banyak! Aku tidak perlu lagi khawatir untuk memikirkan misi berbahaya yang biasa aku terima. Tapi… aku sedikit khawatir mengenai Minato, dia 'kan seorang Hokage, akhir-akhir ini sering sibuk. Aku yakin dia pasti jarang makan tepat waktu. _Gomen ne_, Minato? Gara-gara aku dan bayi kita, kamu terus bekerja banting tulang demi kami ^^"

Oh iya, hari ini aku belajar melakukan _ikebana_ dengan Mikoto dan Rin! Untung saja, Rin sedang libur dan ia bisa bergabung dengan kami. Oh iya, Mikoto juga sedang mengandung. Usia kandungannya sudah mencapai dua bulan. Aku penasaran dengan wajah anak keduanya nanti. Apa mirip dengan Uchiha Itachi-_kun_? Kyaaa~ eh, kenapa aku yang sangat bersemangat?

Besok, aku akan membuat pie apel bersama Mikoto dan Rin juga! Tak kusangka, ternyata Rin yang masih anak ingusan sudah lihai dalam hal memasak. Waktu aku seumur dia, aku tidak bisa memasak. Yah, kalau memasak, mungkin hanya telur gosong. Tapi sekarang aku sudah bisa memasak! _Arigatou_, Mikoto-chan! Dan semuanya sudah aku persiapkan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Minato! Rangkaian bunga, syal rajutan—itu syal rajutan mendiang ayahku—yang aku tambahkan nama 'Namikaze Minato', lalu _pie_ apel, makan malam yang sangat banyak! Dan tentu saja, berita bahagia tentang bayi ini akan aku beritahu ke Minato. Aku menjadi tidak sabaar! .

Sudah malam, tak baik juga untuk kesehatanku dan bayi kami. Aku akan tidur! _Oyasuminasai_!

* * *

** To be continue...**

**Saya tekankan, ini adalah drabble. Drabble adalah sebuah fanfic yang menampung kurang lebih 200 kata. Mohon di mengerti, ya?**

**Ikebana adalah seni merangkai bunga. Ikebana merupakan salah satu hobi bagi masyarakat Jepang terutama perempuan (kalau tidak salah:p).**

**Jaa~**

**-Horigoshi Arisa-**


	4. 22nd January

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Special for Minato's birthday, 25th January**

* * *

_**Konoha, 22**__**nd**__** January**_

_Pie_ apelnya rasanya tidak buruk, tapi kenapa Minato bilang rasanya kurang enak? Meskipun nadanya terdengar bercanda sih, tapi aku tahu ia sangat jujur. Hei Minato, kau telah melukai hati istrimu ini. Ah tapi ya wajarlah, ini 'kan baru pertama kali aku membuat pie. Untuk selanjutnya aku akan membuat _pie_ apel yang lebih enak!

Eh tadi aku menjahit nama Minato di syal rajutan milik mendiang ayahku, tapi hasilnya menjadi hancur! Kenapa aku menjadi tidak bisa menjahit ya? Mungkin sudah terlalu lama tidak menjahit hiasan tambahan pada kain mungkin, ya. Untung saja, Yoshino pintar dalam hal menjahit! ^^ ah, indahnya~ baru sebentar aku menjadi ibu rumah tangga, aku merasa aku tidak perlu menjadi ninja lagi. Menjadi ninja, aku sedikit kesepian dan iri melihat ibu-ibu lainnya dapat di rumah dan melayani suami dan anaknya. Sedangkan aku sangat sibuk menjalani misi, pun begitu juga dengan Minato. Dengan menjadi ibu rumah tangga, aku merasa mempunyai banyak teman selain Mikoto dan Rin. Ternyata yang lain seperti Nara Yoshino-_san_, Inuzuka Tsume-_san_, Aburame Shiyuki-_san_, Haruno Mebuki-_san_, dan masih banyak yang lain!

Saat sore hari tadi, Tsume-_san_, Yoshino-_san_ dan Shiyuki-_san_ datang ke rumahku untuk sekedar mengobrol. Juga ada Mikoto dan Rin. Kami mengobrol dan tertawa bersama-sama. Tentu saja, mengobrolkan tentang kebiasaan aneh sang suami. Saat aku bertanya kepada mereka, kenapa mereka belum pulang untuk memasak makan malam, mereka menjawab, suami sedang berada di luar desa karena misi. Membosankan juga ya. Lalu tak lama kemudian, Minato datang. Ia heran mengapa banyak sekali ibu-ibu berkumpul di rumah kami. Sontak ia berkata, _"Hei, mengapa rumah Hokage berubah menjadi tempat arisan ibu-ibu?"_. Tentu saja, kami tertawa. Minato itu bodoh sekali. leluconnya itu… garing. Maaf, aku tadi tertawa terpaksa, Minato. Hahaha.

Dikabarkan, besok Shiyuki-_san_ akan melahirkan anak pertamanya. Aku penasaran dengan wajah anak itu. Apa mirip dengan dirinya, atau dengan Shibi-_san_? Kebanyakan anak pertama itu mirip ayahnya ya. Tapi aku harap anakku nanti, akan mirip denganku! Setidaknya, sifat kami yang mirip!

Oh tidak, Minato datang. Kalau aku kepergok menulis _diary_, pasti dia akan penasaran dan mencoba merebut _diary_ ini dariku. Oke, _konbanwa!_

* * *

**Mind to review? :3**

**-Horigoshi Arisa-**


	5. 23rd January

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Special for Minato's birthday, 25th January**

* * *

_**Konoha, 23**__**rd**__** January**_

_Otanjoubi omedettou_, Shino-_kun_! Ah, bayi Shibi-_san_ dan Shiyuki-_san_ imut sekali~ dia benar-benar mirip Shibi-_san_—padahal aku tidak tahu wajah Shibi-san bagaimana karena ia selalu memakai kacamata hitam. Dan bodohnya aku, saat di rumah sakit, aku hanya tertawa geli sedangkan yang lainnya yang merupakan keluarga Aburame dan kerabat dekat Shibi-_san_ dan Shiyuki-_san_ memasang wajah tegang dan khawatir. Kenapa aku tertawa? Jawabannya adalah, Shibi-_san_ penyebabnya! Entahlah sampai sekarang wajah bodoh itu masih terpikirkan di dalam otakku dan aku tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang. Shibi-_san_ yang selalu memasang tampang _bodo amat_ dan _cool_, kini terlihat sangat panik dan khawatir! Sangat terlihat ia sangat khawatir dan mencintai istri juga anak pertamanya itu.

Kok aku… sedikit iri ya? Mereka mempunyai anggota baru di keluarga kecil mereka yang merupakan malaikat kecil yang dikirim oleh _Kami-sama_. Ayolah anakku, bisakah kau keluar sekarang juga? _Kaa-san_ tidak sabar untuk melihatmu. _Kaa-san_ juga tidak sabar untuk memarahimu, hohoho.

Hari ini, aku tidak melakukan apapun selain ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Shiyuki-_san_. Lalu Minato juga pulang cepat, jadi waktuku banyak habis untuk membereskan rumah dan memasak makan malam. Minato bertanya, kenapa aku tidak kunjung hamil. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul dan berbohong kalau aku mandul. Minato memasang wajah bodohnya dan… entah mengapa aku teringat wajah bodohnya Shibi-_san_. Sudahlah, tidak baik wanita tertawa keras waktu malam-malam. Nanti dimarahi tetangga, hahaha. Saat sore hari, Kakashi, Gai dan Obito datang ke rumah, untuk menawarkan bantuan. Bantuan untuk memberikan kejutan kepada Minato dengan mengerjainya. Aku langsung menerima tanpa pikir panjang. Ternyata ketiga bocah ingusan ini sangat berguna! _Dattebane_! XD

* * *

** Mind to review?**

**-Horigoshi Arisa-**


	6. 24th January

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Special for Minato's birthday, 25****th**** January**

* * *

_**Konoha, 24**__**th**__** January**_

PANIK! PANIK! PANIK!

Aku terlambat bangun dan kini Minato sudah menghilang ke tempat kerja. Aku tidak membuatkannya sarapan dan _morning kiss_ (oke, Minato selalu merengek jika aku tidak memberikannya _morning kiss_ setiap hari). Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarkan bento nanti siang. Aku baru ingat kalau bahan makanan sudah habis! Oh iya, besok 'kan ulang tahunnya Minato! Aduuh, bisa-bisa rencana besok bisa gagal total!

Setelah ini, aku akan mandi, lalu membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari. Lalu memasak bekal makanan untuk Minato juga membuat _cookie_. Tak lupa juga membeli bahan-bahan tambahan karena besok aku akan membuat _pie _apel juga makanan yang sangaaaaat banyak. Kuharap Mikoto dan Rin tidak bosan membantuku ^^"

_Jaa ne!_

* * *

Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Kalang kabut memasak ini itu, mengantar makanan ke kantor Hokage dan… ffuuh~ hampir saja bentoku tidak dimakan oleh Minato kalau saja aku tidak bertemu dengan Minato di depan Ichiraku Ramen bersama Kakashi dan Obito. Aku bertanya pada mereka—Kakashi dan Obito—dimana Gai dan kapan mereka akan mengerjai Minato. Mereka menjawab, besok siang saat jam makan siang. Teuchi-_san_ akan membantu mereka untuk mengerjai sang Yondaime Hokage yang terhormat. Mereka berdua juga akan memotret kejadiannya. Untung saja, Obito mempunyai kamera _Polaroid_ dan nanti hasil potretannya akan ditempel dan dibingkai lalu diberikan kepada Minato. Bingkai foto penuh dengan wajah-wajah Minato yang sangat… err… _idiot_. Kakashi dan Obito juga berkata, Jiraiya-_sensei _juga akan datang dalam 'misi rahasia' mereka besok. Huahahaha!

* * *

**Mind to review? Arigato :D**

**-Horigoshi Arisa-**


	7. 25th January

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Special for Minato's birthday, 25****th**** January**

* * *

_**Konoha, 25**__**th**__** January**_

_OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU, YONDAIME-SAMA~!_

_OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU_, NAMIKAZE MINATO~!

Pesta kecil-kecilan tadi meriah sekali. Cukup ramai. Buktinya saja, _Sandaime-sama_ sampai datang. Obito dan Kakashi mengajak teman-temannya. Untung saja, aku memasak makanan yang lumayan banyak. Berterimakasihlah pada Mikoto, Rin, Shizune dan yang lainnya! Saking ramainya, Minato sampai kewalahan membuka hadiah yang ia terima. Karena aku sedang dalam mood yang baik, aku membantunya untuk membuka satu persatu hadiahnya. Jadi Hokage itu enak ya, menerima banyak hadiah dari para warga. Aku baru saja selesai membereskan rumah. Aku tidak sendiri, Minato, Obito, Kakashi, Rin, dan Gai membantu untuk membereskan rumah. Oh iya, Minato benar-benar senang saat aku tahu aku hamil. Ternyata, saat aku membohonginya kalau aku mandul, Minato percaya. Hokage yang bodoh, hm. Saking senangnya, Minato sampai menggendongku di depan umum. Sangat memalukan.

Aku sangaaat bahagia. Minato bilang, semua makanan yang aku masak, sangat enak. Terutama sushi-nya. Lalu syal rajutan itu sangat bagus—padahal itu aslinya dibantu dengan Yoshino-_san_. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat hadiah yang diberikan oleh tiga bocah ingusan itu—Kakashi, Obito, dan Gai—yang merupakan bingkai foto penuh dengan foto-foto konyol Minato. Ada foto Minato yang sedang kepedasan karena ramen yang super pedas, lalu wajah marah Minato yang terdorong dengan keras oleh Gai hingga menabrak pagar dan pagar itu hancur, wajah tertawa Minato dikelitikin oleh tiga bocah itu, dan masih banyak lagi. Minato berkata, "Ternyata ini hasil misi rahasia kalian. Aku suka. Ini hadiah paling aku suka.". Hahaha, tiga bocah itu benar-benar jenius!

Minato sangat terlihat bahagia. Kalau Minato bahagia, aku juga bahagia. Begitupun sebaliknya. Lihat, Minato sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Dia tersenyum, entah ia sedang memimpikan apa. Jangan-jangan… oh yeah, karena dia murid Jiraiya-_sensei_, aku hanya bisa memakluminya.

_Diary_ ini… mungkin sampai sini saja. _Diary_ ini hanya menyatat kejadian selama seminggu menuju ulang tahun Minato. Tadinya ingin aku jadikan hadiah untuk Minato, tapi… aku terlalu malu. Kapan-kapan saja aku berikan! Hihihi.

Sampai bertemu…kapan-kapan lagi para pembaca!

Uzumaki Kushina.

**0.0**

Sang Rokudaime Hokage menutup buku bersampul violet itu. Senyum terlukis di wajah berkulit tan-nya. Mata sapphirenya menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye. Matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk Barat dan bulan siap berganti shift dengan matahari. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap sekretaris pribadinya yang sedang sibuk berkutat gulungan-gulungan yang berisi laporan misi dari berbagai ninja yang berada di _Konohagakure no Sato_.

"Apakah kau akan pulang, Rokudaime?" tanya jounin Konoha yang merangkap sebagai sekretaris Hokage yang mempunyai rambut nanas itu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya sebentar menatap sang Rokudaime lalu menatap gulungan-gulungan itu kembali.

Sang Rokudaime tersenyum, "sudah kubilang berkali-kali, Shikamaru. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu,"

"Uhm, oke, Naruto. Kau akan pulang?" tanya Shikamaru—si jounin itu—lagi.

"Sepertinya begitu," Naruto melepas jubah Hokagenya lalu melipatnya. "Kau juga sebaiknya pulang. Pasti Temari sudah menunggu,"

"Mendokusai. Kenapa kau selalu membujukku pulang dengan menyebut Temari? Kalau begitu terus, pekerjaanku tidak akan selesai, Naruto," cibir Shikamaru kesal sambil menggulung gulungan terakhirnya.

Naruto tertawa geli, "memangnya kau mau menetap disini dan berkutat dengan gulungan yang tak ada habisnya itu? Kau pasti juga rindu dengan Temari, bukan? Kalian sudah tiga hari tidak bertemu lho,"

Shikamaru memerah, "_urusai,_ Naruto. Ayo pulang,"

Sekali lagi Naruto tertawa. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan Hokage diikuti dengan Shikamaru yang mengekor di belakangnya. Mereka mulai berpisah saat sang Rokudaime memilih untuk mampir ke toko bunga Yamanaka dan membeli sebuket bunga tulip.

"Apakah untuk Hinata, Naruto?" goda Ino saat setelah ia memberikan sebuket bunga itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto tertawa, "tidak. Aku mau ke makam. Sankyu, Ino," Naruto menaruh beberapa lembar Ryo lalu berjalan cepat kearah tempat _Memorial Stone_ yang berada di _Third Training Ground_. Dahinya mengernyit saat ia melihat beberapa orang yang ia kenal berada disitu.

"Hinata! Kakashi-_sensei_! Obito-_sensei_!" panggil Naruto sambil setengah berlari.

"Oh, Naruto!" panggil Obito sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Lama tak bertemu," ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Naruto menaruh sebuket bunga tulip itu di depan _Memorial Stone_. Naruto berjongkok dan memanjatkan doa. Setelah selesai berdoa, ia mengelus nama 'Namikaze Minato', 'Uzumaki Kushina', dan 'Jiraiya' yang terukir di batu berbentuk ujung kunai itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Menjenguk Minato-_sensei _dan Kushina-_sensei,_ tentunya. Hari ini 'kan ulang tahun Minato-_sensei_," jawab Obito. Ia tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Melihatmu, aku jadi ingat Minato-_sensei_. Kau benar-benar mirip dengannya,"

"O-Oi! Sensei, lepaskan!" jerit Naruto seperti anak perempuan. Ia mendorong Obito hingga jounin itu melepas pelukannya dan menunjukkan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Bagaimana dengan pertemuan lima Kage kemarin, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi, guru Naruto selama Naruto masih tergabung dalam _Team_ 7 bersama Yamato-_taichou_, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Sai.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan," Naruto menjawab dengan polos. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Baka_," Kakashi menghela nafas. Matanya menangkap sebuah buku bersampul violet yang sedang digenggam Naruto, "buku apa itu? _Icha Icha Paradise_ kah?"

"TENTU SAJA BUKAAAN!" bentak Naruto.

Hinata membuka suara, "bukankah itu buku harian milik ibumu, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Bahkan aku sudah membacanya,"

"Oh, jadi itu milik Kushina-_sensei_? Aku tidak percaya, wanita seganas dia ternyata gemar menulis di buku harian," gumam Obito sambil tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu, saat senseinya sedang berulang tahun dan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di rumah senseinya.

Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari kantung rompi jouninnya. Ia menggigit ibu jarinya lalu membuat beberapa segel. "_Kuchiyose no jutsu_,"

Poff!

Dua buah bingkai kini sudah berada di tangan Kakashi. Diberikannya kedua bingkai itu kepada Naruto, "silahkan."

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto bingung. Naruto dan Hinata melihat foto-foto yang berada di dua bingkai itu lalu tertawa.

"Itu hasil misi rahasia kami saat Minato-_sensei _dan Kushina-_sensei _berulang tahun," Obito tertawa mengingat kejadian lucu itu. Entah saat itu ia tertawa terbahak-bahak berapa kali. "Simpanlah, Naruto. Itu warisan dari mereka berdua. Lumayan 'kan untuk penghiburan?"

"Hahahaha! Kalian sungguh hebat!" Naruto memberikan dua jempol sambil terus tertawa. Kedua jounin itu kembali melihat hasil karya mereka yang mereka buat dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu. Tertawa lagi sampai air mata mereka keluar. Mereka berempat terus mengobrol dan bercerita sampai matahari benar-benar tenggelam.

'_Otanjoubi omedettou, tou-chan,'_

**THE END**

* * *

**APA INI ;AAA;**

**Kok hancur._.v**

**Terimakasih yang sudah mau baca:33 **

**Oh iya, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINATO~ KYAA PAPAKU ULANG TAHUNHUAHAHHAA #eh**

**Mind to review?**

**-Horigoshi Arisa-**


End file.
